


[Vid] Strength in You

by heresluck



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Vividcon, Vividcon 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear I'll be there forever. Music: Kim Richey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Strength in You

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/GilmoreGirls-StrengthInYou-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/938285.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/66366972141/vid-strength-in-you-gilmore-girls)


End file.
